Nothing to Forgive
by blackarcane
Summary: "Koneko-Chan, why are you crying? Please don't cry..." He whispered softly. I cried even harder. The silent sobs shook my body and each breath I took turned into shudders. I looked at him with tears streaming down my face. "H-" Then I stopped myself. "Koneko-Chan... Please tell me... I want to help you." He pleaded softly. "H-How..." I trailed off. "How what?" He questioned softly.


** Arcane: Hi guys! It's been awhile!**

**Ichigo: Yes it really has.**

**Arcane: Hey! Don't you complain Ichigo! I wrote a story for you guys _very recently!_**

**Kisshu: *mumbles* Not recent enough if you ask me .**

**Arcane: Don't make me write a Ichigo and Shirogane instead .**

**Kisshu: Q^Q I'm sorry...**

**Arcane: ^-^ So yeah I'm sorry I haven't written anything recently! I'm in a writer's block ^-^" And I got a boyfriend! Almost 2 months ago ^-^"**

**Kisshu: That's been quite a long time .**

**Arcane: Shut it Kisshu! .**

**Lettuce: A-Arcane-Chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters! /o/**

**Arcane, Kisshu, and Ichigo: WAIT WE AREN'T FINISHED!**

"Koneko-Chan, why are you crying? Please don't cry..." He whispered softly.

I cried even harder. The silent sobs shook my body and each breath I took turned into shudders. I looked at him with tears streaming down my face.

"H-" Then I stopped myself.

"Koneko-Chan... Please tell me... I want to help you." He pleaded softly.

"H-How..." I trailed off.

"How what?" He questioned softly.

I choked a little and cried a bit more.

"Koneko-Chan please tell me. It hurts me to see you like this. I want to help get rid of your painful look, and see your wonderful smile again." He whispered gently.

"H-How can... How can you forgive me?" I cried softly.

"Forgive you for what? You haven't done anything wrong Koneko-Chan. " He worried.

"F-Forgive me for hurting your feelings so many times..." I whispered.

"Ichigo... Look at me please." He whispered.

I looked up to him. His face was contorted into one of pain, and sadness. His golden eyes flickered with so many emotions. His mouth was tilted slightly into a frown, and his hands were offered toward me. Shakily I grasped his hands in mine and he squeezed my hands gently, and laid our entwined hands on the bed gently, as if he were touching a porcelain doll that could shatter at the roughest movements.

"Koneko-Chan, I never said you hurt my feelings. However I'll tell you this. I can forgive you so many times because... I love you. I really, really love you Ichigo. There is nothing more in the world that I could possibly love more. No matter how many times you reject me, I'll come running back. I promise. You are the only one." He said, giving me a small smile.

"So don't cry okay Koneko-Chan? You look much more beautiful when you're happy." He winked.

I felt a blush creep onto my face and I nodded. Then he let go of my hands, and held out his arms to me.

"Hug?" He said cutely.

I smiled a bit and nodded, leaning into his embrace. He hugged me gently, and rested his chin on my head. One hand rubbed my back and he had his other arm wrapped around my waist, providing me the warmth I had always yearned for and needed. I had both arms wrapped loosely around his neck and leaned against him.

"Koneko-Chan?"

"Yes Kisshu?" I smiled a little.

He pulled away gently. I gave him a confused look until I saw his expression. He looked determined, and he looked serious.

"Please, this is one thing I beg of you to promise me." He pleaded.

I nodded and drew my mouth into a straight line. What would he ask of me?

"Please... If something is bothering you, than tell me. It doesn't matter what it is. If it's bothering you, than it bothers me. So please. I just want to be there for you. If there is any way I can help, even if it's just sitting here to hold you, than I want to help. It hurts me more when you don't tell me and I find out from someone else or I find out after it's already over." Kisshu begged me softly.

My eyes dilated a little. So this is what he wanted. I didn't know if I could promise him that. How could I drag him into my problems? He said it hurts him.

"I... I promise." I said hesitantly.

He held up his hand and put every finger except his thumb and pinky down.

"Pink promise?" He grinned.

I laughed. He was so childish but adorable.

"Pinky promise." I giggled as I hooked my pinky with his.

Then we let go.

"Oh and Kisshu?" I smiled brightly.

"Yes Koneko-Chan?" He smiled back at me. His gold eyes were colored with happiness, and one side of his mouth lifted up into a quirky, but mysterious smile.

"I love you too." Then I kissed him softly.

** Arcane: This was a short one-shot but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Since Lettuce did the disclaimer last time, SHIROGANEEE! YOU'RE UP!**

**-Shirogane comes out.-**

**Shirogane: Quit yelling Arcane, jeez.**

**Arcane: 3 -Hands Shirogane a index card- * whispers* Read it. It's your lines!**

**Shirogane: Arcane doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or any of it's characters, and please Review. We sincerely hope you enjoyed this wonderful story and hope you continue reading. - -"**

**Everyone except Shirogane: THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
